Tri-Verse Saga Characters and Technologies List
by ScottyD117
Summary: This is a list of characters, weapons, ships, organizations, and technologies that appear in the Tri-Verse Saga. The list will be updated periodically as the saga progresses.
1. Characters and Technologies List

_**This is a list of characters, weapons, ships, organizations, and technologies that appear in the Tri-Verse Saga. The list will be updated periodically as the saga progresses.**_

**Characters**

(_Star Wars_)

Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi Commander

R6-D4, Astromech Droid (Chapter One Only) (My Creation)

General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army

Count Dooku, Leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS)

Delta Squad, Clone Commandoes of the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR)  
-Delta 38 "Boss", Team Leader and Commanding Officer  
-Delta 07 "Sev", Team Sniper and Assassinations Expert  
-Delta 62 "Scorch", Team Explosives Expert and Heavy Weapons User  
-Delta 40 "Fixer", Team Splicer and Hacker

(_Halo 4_)

Master Chief/John-117, SPARTAN-II Supersoldier

Cortana, 3rd Generation "Smart" AI

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, Creator of the Spartan Project

Mysterious Man, Interrogator (Chapter One Only)

Jul 'Mdama, Leader of the Covenant Storm

Thel 'Vadam, Arbiter of Sanghelios and Leader of the United Species Coalition

Scott-G217/Scott Shepard/Ocelot 'Vadam, Former SPARTAN-III Supersoldier, Raptor of the Vadam Family, Raptor of Sanghelios, and Leader of OMEGA Team (My Creation)

Scott's Mother and Father, Former Army Captain and Former Marine Sergeant respectively (My Creations) (Chapter Two Only)

Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose/Kurt-051/Kurt Trevelyan, SPARTAN-II Supersoldier and SPARTAN-III Trainer (Chapter Two Only)

Insurrectionist, Murderer of Scott's Mother and Father (My Creation) (Chapter Two Only)

Prophet of Truth, Leader of the Covenant (Mentioned Only) (Chapter Two Only)

Silenius, Jiralhanae War Chieftain (My Creation)

Lord Terrance Hood, Fleet Admiral of the United Nations Space Command Naval Branch

N'tho 'Sraom, Special Operations Sangheili, OMEGA Team's Weapons Specialist

Usze 'Taham, Special Operations Sangheili, OMEGA Team's Assassinations Expert and Scout

Miranda Keyes, Commander of the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ (Mentioned Only) (Chapter Two Only)

Avery Johnson, Sergeant Major of the UNSC Marines (Mentioned Only) (Chapter Two Only)

Avu Med 'Telcam, Leader of the Servants of Abiding Truth (Chapter Two Only)

Rtas 'Vadum, Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Retribution and Shipmaster of the _Shadow of Intent_

Heavier Than Most/Heavy, Scott's Huragok, OMEGA Team's Medic (My Creation)

Sav Fel, Kig-Yar T'vaoan (Skirmisher), Arms Dealer, OMEGA Team's Sniper

Church, Scott's Personal 4th Generation "Smart" AI, OMEGA Team's AI (My Creation)

Jayak, Special Operations Unggoy, OMEGA Team's Explosives Expert (My Creation)

Marcannus, Special Operations Jiralhanae Captain, OMEGA Team's Heavy Set (My Creation)

Thel 'Lodam, Former Sangheili Major, Current Sangheili Zealot, and Member of the Covenant Storm

Andrew Del Rio, Captain of the UNSC _Infinity_

Thomas Lasky, Commander of the UNSC _Infinity_

Sarah Palmer, Commander of the UNSC _Infinity_'s Compliment of SPARTAN-IV Supersoldiers

Roland, UNSC _Infinity_'s 4th Generation "Smart" AI

Dr. Sandra Tilson, Scientist On Board Ivanoff Station Orbiting Installation 03

Serin-017/Serin Osman, Former SPARTAN-II Supersoldier and Rear Admiral of the Office of Naval Intelligence

The Librarian, AI Remains of Ancient Forerunner

Ur-Didact, Last Remaining Forerunner

**Vehicles and Ships**

(_Star Wars_)

_Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ship

_Providence_-class Carrier/Destroyer  
-_Invisible Hand_

_Munificent_-class Star Frigate

Droid Tri-Fighter

Vulture Droid Fighter

_Subjugator_-class Heavy Cruiser  
-_Enmity_ (My Creation)

_Venator-_class Star Destroyer  
-_GNR Defender_ (My Creation)

Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class Light Interceptor  
-Ahsoka Tano's Personal Starfighter (Red, Green, and White color scheme)

Syluire-31 Hyperspace Docking Ring

BTL-B Y-wing Starfighter

Alpha-3 _Nimbus_-class V-wing Starfighter

(_Halo 4_)

AC-120 VTOL Strike Fighter (Falcon) (Halo Wars cut content)

_Autumn_-class Heavy Cruiser  
-_UNSC Song of the East_  
-_UNSC Pillar of Autumn II_

_CAS_-class Assault Carrier  
-_Song of Retribution_  
-_USC __Shadow of Intent_ (Redesigned)  
-_USC Prideful Vengeance_ (My Creation) (Mentioned Only)

_CCS_-class Battlecruiser (Redesigned)  
-_Pious Inquisitor_ (Chapter Two Only)

_CRS_-class Light Cruiser

_CSO_-class Supercarrier (Redesigned)  
-_USC __Glorious Salvation_ (My Creation)

_CSR_-class Ultracarrier (My Creation)  
-_USC Might of Sanghelios_ (My Creation) (Mentioned Only)

Type-51 Individual Breaching Carapace (Drop Pod) (Reach Version)

Type-53 Squad Breaching Carapace (Drop Pod) (Reach Version)

_Strident_-class Heavy Frigate  
-_UNSC Strident_

_Charon_-class Light Frigate  
-_UNSC Aegis Fate_ (Mentioned Only) (Chapter One Only)  
-_UNSC Forward Unto Dawn_  
-_UNSC Greely_ (My Creation)

D79-TC Pelican (Dropship)

G79H-TC Pelican (Gunship)

F-41 Broadsword

_Infinity_-class Ultra-Heavy Dreadnaught Carrier  
-_UNSC Infinity_

Forerunner Planetbreaker  
-_Mantle's Approach_

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX ADS (Mantis)

M12 Force Application Vehicle (Warthog)  
-M12 Light Reconnaisance Vehicle (Chain Hog)  
-M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle (Gauss Hog)  
-M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (Rocket Hog)

M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose)

M274-M Ultra-Light All-Terrain Anti-Infantry Vehicle (Gungoose)

M808 Main Battle Tank (Scorpion)

Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform M510 Seigework/Ultra-Heavy (Mammoth)

_Marathon_-class Heavy Cruiser

_Paris_-class Heavy Frigate  
-_UNSC Endless Horizon_

_Phoenix_-class Colony Ship (Retrofitted)  
-_UNSC Spirit of Earth_ (My Creation)  
-_UNSC Spirit of Wind_ (My Creation)  
-_UNSC Spirit of Fire_ (Mentioned Only)

_Poseidon_-class Light Carrier  
-_UNSC Poseidon_

_RCS_-class Armored Cruiser

Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage (Wraith)

Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshee)

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Space Banshee)

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter (Seraph)

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle (Ghost)

Type-44 Troop Carrier (Covenant Storm Phantom Dropship)

Type-47V1 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform (Scarab)

Type-47V2 Super Heavy Assault Platform (Super Scarab) (Halo 2 Scarab)

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage (Revenant)

Type-52 Troop Carrier (Coalition Phantom Dropship)

Type-56 Ground Support Deployment Platform/Ultra Heavy (Lich)

UH-60 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Stealth Fighter (Nightstalker) (My Creation)

_Vindication_-class Light Battleship  
-_UNSC Vindication_

Z-330 Forerunner Escort

Didact's Cryptum

**Weapons**

(_Star Wars_)

Ahsoka Tano's Lightsaber (Green)

DC-15 Blaster Rifle

Thermal Detonator

(_Halo 4_)

ARC-920 (Railgun)

Assault Cannon (Arm-Mounted Fuel Rod Cannon)

BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle (Battle Rifle)

Combat Knife

H-295 Forward Observer Module (Target Locator/Laser Designator)

M247H Heavy Machine Gun (Minigun)

M247H-J Heavy Machine Gun (Jiralhanae-Variant Minigun) (Shredder) (My Creation)

M363 Remote Projectile Detonator (Sticky Detonator)

M395 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR)

M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon (Rocket Launcher)

M45D Tactical Shotgun

M46 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun (Vulcan)

M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser)  
-M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon (Gunship-Mounted Spartan Laser)

M68 Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor (Gauss Cannon)

M6G Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum) (Chapter Two Only)

M6H Personal Defense Weapon System (Magnum)

M6J/C Carbine (Army Version of Magnum) (Chapter Two Only)

M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System (Rocket Hog-Mounted)

M739 Light Machine Gun (SAW)

M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Fragmentation Grenade (Frag)

MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle) (Chapter Three Only)

MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System (Assault Rifle)

Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel (Sniper Rifle)

M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System (Hyperion Missile) (Chapter Three Only)

M410 Dual Heavy Machine Gun (Gunship-Mounted)

Mark 2457/35cm Heavy Railgun (Mini-MAC)

Mark 2551 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Onager)

M85 Anti-Aircraft Gun (Scythe)

M97 Guided Missile Weapon System (Lance)

Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (Plasma Grenade)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Energy Sword)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword (Sword of Sanghelios) (Gold Energy Sword with Hilt Guards) (My Creation)

Type-1 Energy Weapon/Machete (Energy Machete)

Type-1 Wrist-Mounted Energy Weapon/Dagger (Energy Dagger)

Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade (Spike Grenade)

Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer (Gravity Hammer)

Type-25 Carbine (Spiker)

Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol)

Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle)

Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae (Brute Plasma Rifle)

Type-25 Grenade Launcher (Brute Shot)

Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle (Beam Rifle)

Type-3 Antipersonnel/Anti-Matériel Incendiary Grenade (Flame Grenade)

Type-3C4 Antipersonnel/Antivehicular Detonation Pack (Fuel Rod Det Pack) (My Creation)

Type-32 Close-Quarters Combat Munitions Launcher (Needleshot) (Coalition Shotgun) (My Creation)

Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler)

Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon (Fuel Rod Gun)

Type-50 Sniper Rifle System (Beam Rifle)

Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy (Concussion Rifle)

Type-51 Carbine

Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Turret)

Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced (Storm Rifle)

Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun (Shade Turret)

Z-040 Attenuation Field Generator/Localized (Pulse Grenade)

Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic (Boltshot)

Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon (Suppressor)

Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator (Scattershot)

Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon (Lightrifle)

Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle (Incineration Cannon)

Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle (Binary Rifle)

Z-510 Focus Turret (Beam Turret)

Z-8060 Particle Cannon

Z-8250 Light Artillery

Z-8250 Heavy Artillery

Hardlight Blade

Hardlight Sword (My Creation)

Composer

HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Nuke)  
-Mark 2556 Medium Fusion Destructive Device

Shiva Nuclear Warhead (Chapter One Only)

Energy Projector

**Species and Artificial Intelligences** (both _Star Wars_ and _Halo 4_)

Human

Togrutan

B1 Battle Droids

B2 Super Battle Droids

Unggoy (Grunt)

Kig-Yar (Jackal)

Mgalekgolo (Hunter)

Nurelekgolo (Hunter Guardian) (My Creation) (Halo: Legends "The Duel" Hunters)

Sangheili (Elite)

Jiralhanae (Brute)

Huragok (Engineer)

The Flood  
-Infection Forms  
-Combat Forms  
-Carrier Forms  
-Advanced Forms  
-Juggernaught Forms (Halo 2 cut content)  
-Pure Forms  
-Stalker Forms  
-Ranged Forms  
-Tank Forms

Forerunner

Sentinel Aggressor

Promethean Crawler  
-Crawler Snipe  
-Alpha Crawler

Promethean Knight  
-Knight Lancer  
-Knight Commander  
-Knight Battlewagon

Promethean Watcher

**Sangheili Status**

Raptor, Which Means "Honoray Member" in Sangheili Culture (My Creation)

**Armories** (Both Human and Sangheili)

Acheron Security (Mentioned Only)

Lodam Armory (Mentioned Only)

Misriah Armory (Mentioned Only)

Sraom Armory (My Creation) (Mentioned Only)

**Factions**

(_Star Wars_)

Galactic Republic  
-Galactic Army of the Republic (GAR)  
-Galactic Navy of the Republic (GNR)

Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS/Separatists)

(_Halo 4_)

United Earth Government (UEG)  
-United Nations Space Command (UNSC)

New Colonial Alliance (NCA)

United Species Coalition (USC/Coalition) (My Creation)

Servants of Abiding Truth (Covenant Faction)

Covenant Storm (Covenant Faction)

Swords of Ragnarok (Covenant Faction) (My Creation)

Covenant Loyalists (Covenant Faction)

Jiralhanae Empire (My Creation)

Jiralhanae Rebellion (My Creation)

_**AN: If anyone has noticed my Nightstalker vehicle, I created this in honor of UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER, the author of "The Andromeda War". Without him, this story would not be possible. Be sure to favorite and follow his story.**_

_**Also, special thanks to mivpus (The Aspect of Fire-Book I-Careful What You Wish For, The Aspect of Fire-Book II-Skyfall), creamofwheat2311 (Halo: New Horizon, Prelude to Eternity, The Infinity Effect), and General Rage (When There Was a Tomorrow, Guilty Sparks) for inspiration. Check out their stories as well.**_


	2. OMEGA Team Roster

OMEGA Team

Commander: Scott Shepard/Ocelot 'Vadam  
Aliases: Raptor, Alpha, Blood Stained Demon  
Species: Human  
Equipment: Black-colored MJOLNIR Mk VII Power Armor, Centurion Variant  
Preferred Weapons: Type-31 Needle Rifle, Type-25 Plasma Pistol (2), Type-1 Energy Sword (left), Type-1 Sword of Sanghelios (right), Type-1 Energy Dagger (2), Type-1 Plasma Grenade (4)

Weapons Specialist: N'tho 'Sraom  
Alias: Reaver  
Species: Sangheili  
Equipment: Regular blue-colored Sangheili combat harness (Halo 3 Version)  
Preferred Weapons: Type-32 Needleshot, Type-25 Plasma Rifle (2), Type-1 Energy Sword (2), Type-1 Energy Dagger (2), Type-1 Plasma Grenade (4)

Scout: Usze 'Taham  
Alias: Shadow  
Species: Sangheili  
Equipment: Dark crimson-colored Assault harness (Halo 3 Version)  
Preferred Weapons: Type-51 Carbine, Type-33 Needler (2), Type-1 Energy Sword (2), Type-1 Energy Dagger (2), Type-1 Plasma Grenade (4)

Explosives Expert: Jayak  
Aliases: Jay, Havok  
Species: Unggoy  
Equipment: Dark grey-colored methane environmental Assault suit (Halo: Reach version); rebreather (Halo 4 version)  
Preferred Weapons: Type-33 Fuel Rod Gun, Type-25 Plasma Pistol, Type-3C4 Fuel Rod Det Pack (4)

Sniper: Sav Fel  
Alias: Sharpshot  
Species: Kig-Yar T'vaoan (Skirmisher)  
Equipment: Gold-colored Champion harness  
Preferred Weapons: Type-50 Beam Rifle, Type-25 Plasma Pistol (2), Type-1 Energy Machete, Type-1 Plasma Grenade (2)

Heavy Set: Marcannus  
Alias: Marc, Wrecker  
Species: Jiralhanae  
Equipment: Dark green-colored Captain harness  
Preferred Weapons: M247H-J Shredder, Type-25 Brute Shot, Type-25 Spiker (left), Type-25 Brute Plasma Rifle (right), Type-2 Gravity Hammer, Type-2 Spike Grenade (2), Type-3 Flame Grenade (2)

Medic: Heavier Than Most  
Aliases: Heavy, Doc  
Species: Huragok  
Equipment: Silver-colored Non-explosive Medical harness  
Preferred Weapons: Type-25 Plasma Pistol, Type-33 Needler

Hacker: Church  
Alias: Hacks  
Species: 4th Generation "Smart" Artificial Intelligence


End file.
